Sand Mutant
by Darth-In-Training
Summary: Gaara is a mutant, his father hates him, his siblings ignore him. The voice in his head makes him kill, and he enjoys it. One day he is hunted by two brothers, after fighting them, he takes refuge in a mansion. He doesn't notice the sign; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. AU for Naruto, spoilers for XM:DOFP. Rated T for violence, blood and Gaara's dad being a bastard.
1. Gaara runs

Hi, so I really shouldn't be starting a new story when I still have a unfinished one, but since my unfinished one has no ending in mind, I could use something else to write. I got this idea randomly after rewatching X-men: Days of Future Past, please enjoy.

**WARNING**: This will have spoilers for XM:DOFP, this story will also have flashbacks of Gaara being abused by his dad.

Summary: Gaara is a mutant, his father hates him, his siblings ignore him. The voice in his head makes him kill, and he enjoys it. One day he is hunted by two brothers, after fighting them, he takes refuge in a mansion. He doesn't notice the sign; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Enjoy, please review, and if anyone wants to beta this story, please tell me. I could use help on checking for mistakes in spelling and punctuation.

Sincerly, Darth-In-Training

* * *

A group of people with flashlights stumbled through the forest, whooping and hollering as they pursued their target. They were a ragtag group, wielding kitchen knifes, rakes, brooms and hammers.

The teenager ran, trying to get away, he was at war with himself. Should he stand and fight, and kill all these humans, or to run, get away, not hurt anyone.

'If I kill them, I will only prove them right that I am a monster, but if I run, they might come after me again."

He swore when he heard someone call out

"He's over here! The little freak is going this way!"  
He felt his heart constrict, why did everyone hate him? What did he ever do to these people.

'Kill them, kill them all! They want to hurt us, we can't let that happen.' the darker side of his mind coaxed.

The teen closed his eyes for a moment, he stopped running, the normal people gathered around him, wielding their makeshift weapons.

When his eyes opened, they had changed from teal to yellow with a black four pointed star for the pupil. The white of his eye's had changed to black, and the skin on his face looked almost sandy.

"Alright brother, for you I will end them"

The small clearing in the forest was filled with screaming, and then sudden silence. Birds chirped and left the area. When the sun finally rose, it showed the forest floor, covered in blood and sand.

Gaara woke up, and stared at the carnage he had caused, and wept bitterly for all the life lost, so that 'brother' would be happy.

He was so lost in grief (why did people hate him), anger (they attacked him for no reason), regret (Why did he kill them) and satisfaction (brother's feelings that blended into his) that he didn't notice two people approaching him. He shot up when a loud laugh sounded through the small clearing. He quickly flattened himself against the tree he had climbed into after the slaughter.

Two men stood surveying the bloody ground. They looked very similar, both had girlishly long, black spiky hair. He couldn't make out much of the faces as they both wore black metal masks. They also both had black eyes. The only difference was one was taller, he also had slightly shorter hair. The shorter wore a brown leather coat, as opposed to the black one worn by his taller companion.

"I think I can safely assume I know what this little freak's powers are" said taller, his shorter companion raised a doubting eyebrow.

"Oh really, how can you tell Gouzo?"

"Look around you, these body's all are covered in sand. There is also sand inside the wounds. The skin around the wounds is irritated. From what I can see, its look like this mutant can manipulate sand, and isn't afraid to kill. This will be a fun job Meizo."

They both chuckled darkly. A loud beeping suddenly interrupted them.

"Wait, looks like the freak is still here, he's over THERE!" Meizo, the shorter one shouted pointing as Gaara leaped from one tree branch to the next. Running to find a hiding spot, something about these two made him and 'brother' uneasy.

Several hours later found the teenage mutant (Not a ninja turtle though) walking aimlessly through the area, he noticed a mansion ahead. He was no longer being chased. The two mutant hunters had been dealt with. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, but he needed to rest, if only for a little while. He wouldn't sleep of coarse, he didn't want 'brother' causing mischief without him.

He didn't notice as he hopped the wall, a old metal sign by the gates that read:

**Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.**

This would be the night Gaara's life changed. Though if it was for worse or better, is yet to be seen.

* * *

Logan was staring blankly at the kitchen table, still a little shocked at the changes.

Since he had changed time, Jean and Summer's were still alive, so was everyone they lost in the war. Mutants still had haters, but it wasn't as bad as before time changed. He was still trying to adjust to the differences between the old world and the new. It turned out Magneto was still not the most cheerful person ever, but he was working with the Professor to run the school.

He heard someone outside the window, interrupting his thoughts. Before he moved, the glass was opened, and a small, sopping wet person fell through, landing gracelessly on his back in a pile of.. sand?

"hey bub, you ok?" the gruff mutant said. The youngster shot up, and whirled to face Logan.

Hogans first impression had been this person was young, this was reinforced by his shortness. Not that wolverine was tall, but he towered above the newcomer.

The young boy had blood red, messy hair. Teal eyes stared uninterestedly at the mutant, large black circles surrounded the eyes, making the color more prominent. His skin was pale. He had a distinctive tattoo on his forehead, it looked oriental, but Logan couldn't place it. The tattoo was the same color as his hair.

The boy wore a black shirt, baggy black cargo pants with lots of pockets, and a leather bracelet. He had a large gourd with black markings tied to his back via a leather sash across his chest.

"You ok?" the x-men asked again. The boy didn't say anything. His eyes widened, he opened his mouth as if to say something, before he collapsed, unconscious on the ground.

"Wonderful" Logan muttered, before noticing something ominous about their new guest.

Water was streaming off his clothes, no doubt from the rain. But what made it different was the fact that the water was a pink color, tainted by the blood Logan could now see covered the boy's body, it was far too much to belong only to him.

He tried to get near the boy, but every time he tried, sand shot up and hit him, knocking him away.

"I better get Xavier, this boy might be in trouble" Logan muttered, heading toward the named man's room.

* * *

Outside a dark figure glared at Gaara's crumpled form with loathing.

"You might have escaped my assassin's this time boy, but I will erase you, and with you your mother can finally be at peace knowing her murderer is dead, and my disgrace gone." He chuckled darkly before heading back to his car, to plot out his next move.

* * *

Please review. If anyone has a pairing they like, please comment and I shall take it into consideration, right now I don't have any pairings in mind.


	2. Gaara remembers

Warning: this chapter contains violence and flashbacks of child abuse.

Also, to avoid confusion, in this story Gaara is 14, but because he's short (4'7", its cannon hight for pre-shippuden) and small, people think he's allot younger then he is. So until he tells them, the X-men assume he is around 9 or 10.

Kopy Kat has officially begun betaing this story, so feel free to go check out her one story.

Enjoy, please review. On with the story.

Sincerly, Darth-In-Training

* * *

Gaara glared hatefully at the figure in the wheelchair. Why was this person smiling at him, with a smile that didn't have a dark undertone, with a smile that was genuine. It confused Gaara, no one ever smiled at him like that.

"Stay away from me, you old creep." he growled.

"I'm not going to hurt you child, you are safe here." The man's voice was soothing. The sand user scowled darkly, he didn't want to be soothed.

"Liar, let me go!" He knew this man was lying, he wasn't safe anywhere! If other people were around, they would hurt him, they always hurt him.

Sand started pouring from his gourd, which lay several feet away. At the professor's mental command, Bobby utilized his ice immobilize the sand. They'd already had one close shave with the sand while Gaara was unconscious.

Gaara inwardly panicked. They were going to hurt him, just like father did! He started thrashing. He needed his sand, why wouldn't it respond, why couldn't it break free of the ice.

'_Brother! Brother, help me!' _the sand user shouted mentally. For the first time since he could remember, there was no other voice in his head. He was alone, he had become so useless that even 'brother' had deserted him. The teen froze in his struggles, his face betraying his panic. He wasn't quite convinced that 'brother' had deserted him, these humans must have done something to him.

"What did you do to Brother?" He demanded, his voice sounded so child-like it made the other mutants wonder how old he truly was.

"Are you referring to the hostile intelligence that has infested your mind?" Charles's voice was gentle.

"Brother isn't hostile! He kept me alive, he taught me how to survive. What did you do with him?" Gaara's voice became so cold it caused shivers to skate up and down the spines' of the adults in the room.

"That entity you call 'brother' ain't a friend, kid. He's a parasite, using your body to keep him alive. He's full of evil and pain, and wants nothing more than to drive you mad and use your powers as a weapon against the world. He only wants to help himself, and he really doesn't care if you get hurt in the process. We can't remove it, not without damaging your mind. For the time being we cut off his influence on you." Bobby sounded slightly annoyed with Gaara's insistence.

Gaara's brain froze, and replayed those words over and over.

'He really doesn't care if you get hurt'

_Liar_

'wants nothing more then to drive you insane'

_no_

'He's a parasite'

_'They were lying, they had to be. Brother loves me, he would never hurt me. Brother's the only one who saved me from father. No one else ever cared what he did to me._

But even as he thought those words, Gaara's mind chose that moment to replay a long buried memory.

"I'm sorry father, please don't hurt me again. I don't understand, what did I do wrong?" A seven year old Gaara pleaded with an angry man, towering above him.

He was answered by a swift kick to the stomach, and a fist to the nose.

"You worthless brat! You almost hurt Kankuro with your freakishness. He has a game tomorrow, is that why you tried to hurt him?! Are you jealous because he's not a freak like you?!" Gaara's eyes watered. Why did his father hate him? Why didn't his siblings help him? He didn't want to be a freak, he didn't ask for the sand to obey him.

'_Brother please help me, he's hurting me again, please make him stop' _Gaara mentally begged the other occupant of his mind. But there was no response. Even as his ribs fractured and broke under the blows.

Only later, after Gaara was shoved down the stairs to his room in the basement, bleeding and broken, crying from the pain and his father's harsh words, did brother speak. Mocking his weakness, hissing poison in his ear, '**you must fight back, destroy your father. Let me have your body, let me take our revenge on him!'**

Gaara had refused, how could he hurt his own father? He remembered 'brother' growling at him, spitting upon him in his rage. '**U****ntil you are ready to kill, you are of no use to me. Suffer in solitude, you useless brat!'**

He had not heard from 'brother' the rest of the night.

The mutant shook himself from his dark memories, just in time to notice a needle being plunged into his veins. As he slipped away, his final thoughts were a desperate, anguished question, resonating and pounding in his mind. 'Why, why didn't brother help me that time? Is there a chance they are right? Could it be that brother is using me, just like everyone else?'

The red headed boy slipped into a drugged sleep to find the nightmarish memories patiently waiting for him. It would not be a good night for the young mutant.

~Elsewhere~

The brunette man smiled darkly at the two figures in front of him. One was tall, a deadly aura surround him like a cloak. He carried various weapons; some in plain sight, such as the knife on his belt, and the sword on his back. The other was shorter, with long raven hair. Nothing could be seen of their faces, for the taller's face was swathed in bandages and the shorter wore a white mask with red markings: four wavy lines set in rows of two at the center of the mask.

"And remember, there will be no pay until that freak's head is on my desk."

The taller man smirked underneath the layers of bandages, fingering the handle of his sword.

"That won't be a issue, just make sure you have the money when we return with your son's carcass."

He turned to jump out the window. "Haku, follow." The raven haired one nodded and they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The brunette smirked.

"There will be no escaping your fate now Gaara. Your death is long over due. Finally, I can be rid of this terrible mistake tainting my honor."

Only the moon was witness to his crazed laughter ringing through the open window.

* * *

Please review. If anyone has a pairing they would like, please comment and I shall take it into consideration. Right now I don't have any pairings in mind.


End file.
